Cassia, the Spiral City
Cassia- The spiral city and a hub of our adventure. A conflation of the civic ritual of the Roman Empire, the self-assured determinism of post-war America, and the pomp and self-righteousness of Victorian England- a hive city, population in the millions, a melting pot of all things and all cultures. If it exists in the world, you can either find it, or find someone whom has heard of it, here. Divisions of the city Lower city- you will not find a more wretched hive of scum or villainy. Fun place to drink. High Town- opulent mansions adorn the old hills where the first great families built their fortunes to found the city. They are better than you. Oldest part of the city, if not the most sacred or impressive. Docks- great place to get stabbed or contract herpes. Travel to and from everywhere imaginable is gained here. Undercity- a vast network of tunnels sits underneath the city. Part crypt, part ruins of the early city, certain parts attractive lots of tourism and interest. Much of it is used by citizens looking do business out of the sight of gods and men. Vast. Market imagine if someone opened a whole foods at a taylor swift concert and invited a bunch of obnoxious merchants to stand on street corners yelling loudly above the din. It’s exactly like that. The Senate- perhaps the most famous, and iconic building in the city. Indeed the city seems to be built around it, and the impressive pillared façade can be seen as an indelible landmark of the city from great distances away. It is illegal and immoral to carry steel once passing through the gates. Only citizens who have served the in the legion may set foot through the gate and into the massive domed structure. A gathering place of the congress and senate when the legislation session is called, usually on a monthly basis. Citizens see it as their sacred duty to attend, and will self-police to ensure compulsory attendance. Temple district- sacred space. There is a major church for each of the five distinct religions all close to eachother, which of course the cassian religion cathedral being the most prominent and important of them. All religions are welcome and practiced throughout the city, and indeed churches are built and maintained in all parts of the city. The five in the temple district are just centrally located and the most holy sites. The walls- outside the walls gather the unwashed masses of every civilization in the world, too lazy or scared to serve and take their rightful place inside the city proper. In particular, the shade of the southern wall seems to attract a thriving refugee community. The Imperial university- an institution of great renown, high-ranking in almost every category, although certain other famous academies might be more notable for their specializations. Open to youth who show promise regardless of status. Recruit from orphanages and all corners of the city. Have many branches and separate colleges. Cassian Culture Dress- Natives dress in togas while inside the walls- civilians in grey, citizens in white, active legionaries in red, the vastly wealthy wear blue, the senators wear gold, anyone who has been shamed or is in mourning wears black, and the pretorians wears purple. Legions- standing armies of professional soldiers, long enlistment 10 year foreign campaign, or 20 years auxillary guard (basically a policeman)- evocati- someone who rejoins the legion for a single battle or campaign with great renown, citizenship at the end of service, service if entire legion is destroyed or disbanded. Praetorians are the life-long serving royal guard- basically the cabinent, jedi order, kingsguard, and supreme court all in one. Wear purple.